


位置

by Likka



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: *吃醋情节，有非描述性卜洋，仅作背景用。*看似正经，其实心里盘旋着无数沙雕。





	位置

木子洋的烟已经戒了。事后他只能靠躺按摩椅，来度过那一小段舒适的让人犯懒的时间。

 

李振洋没怀疑过他对李英超那种特殊的感情和羁绊。但他没想过跟小孩儿上床。所以感觉到体内生物本能的躁动的时候，还是毫不犹豫地去推了卜凡的门。

成年人的世界没那么多爱与欲之间的摇摆。

 

都是正血气方刚的年纪，没人避得开要解决情欲。偏偏性事这东西，光照顾器官是不够的。非要伙同另一个有血有肉的人，亲吻，触摸，爱抚，挑逗，或许还要加上点情趣和使坏。至少也要有另一个人提供与自己不同的荷尔蒙气味，肉贴肉地传递过体温，情绪才能被刺激被满足。

木子洋没觉得和卜凡互相抚慰这种事有什么负罪感 。无非是用手或者用嘴解决需求，彼此没有泄欲以外的非分之想，也就不算过界。甚至之前，俩人完事还能分享一根事后烟，在阳台上吹吹风，或者吹吹牛逼。

现在自己戒了这一口，卜凡还调侃他，提裤子就走拔吊无情。

本来就无情。两人心照不宣地一笑。

 

脑子放空的木子洋感觉到了那个瘦瘦小小的人影站到了自己旁边，却没等到熟悉的电源被拔环节。

小孩儿今天没凑过来，只是垂手站着。

 

“你去我凡哥那儿了？”

木子洋背后一凉。

“你们上床了？”

木子洋脸色变了变。听出小孩儿这话里，没开玩笑的意思。

 

“行啊李振洋，这边一个床伴，那边一个灵魂伴侣……不愧是万人迷木子洋。”灵超嘴角一扯:“你身边，还有哪个位置是留给我的吗。”

木子洋从没想过，自己会要经历这种场面，整个人楞在当场。

灵超眼里的温度一点一点褪去——包括怒气，都消失无踪。

“我问你呢，李振洋。在你心里我算什么？”

 

“不是，小弟……你还没成年，我不能……”

 

“那我倒要问问你李振洋。你第一次跟人上床的时候，成年了吗？还是说……你觉得在上面的话就无所谓？”

灵超一句接一句，句句像刀子专往人心上扎。他不是不知道，如果他装得委屈一点可怜一点——只消眨巴眨巴眼睛瘪瘪嘴，木子洋就肯定会心软道歉，会不计代价地哄他。但他隔着门听到他洋哥在卜凡床上阵阵喘息的那一刻，小脑袋就彻底被嫉恨占据了。

现在他只想发狠。为了逼出李振洋的真心话。

 

房间里是空气凝固般的沉默。按摩椅嗡嗡作响的声音突兀得叫人烦躁。

 

“要么就是，你觉得凡哥才能满足你，我不行？”

李英超手都凉了。他没想到最后是自己被逼到口不择言，却只换得对面人一反常态的沉默。

这场逼问没有让他得到答案。事实上他也不知道，会不会有能让他满意的答案。

 

木子洋这一沉默就是三天。

 

 

这已经是第三个早上，卜凡脸上滴着水从厕所走出来，嘴里叫着“不是我说，这手纸怎么又没啦？”了。

岳岳抬头笑他，转头看了一眼心不在焉翻书的灵超，又瞅了眼缩在懒人沙发里没精打采的木子洋，心下已经明白了大半。一边腹诽着这个团的团长也太难当了吧，一边给还在嗷嗷叫唤的哈士凡使眼色。

 

午饭后卜凡给灵超送饮料。看四下没人，直接没头没脑地盯住灵超来了句：“你洋哥是真喜欢你，和跟我找乐子是两回事。”

灵超眨巴眨巴眼。

——凡哥这句话谁都听得出来，是岳岳教的。自己这点脾气闹得变成公开的秘密，灵超觉得脸上有点挂不住。

 

当天半夜。灵超终于刷够了手机，起身去厕所。

轻手轻脚走到隔间外，不出意料地，听到抽抽噎噎的哭声。

灵超撇撇嘴拉开隔间根本没锁的门。

“多大出息吧，李振洋。”灵超习惯性地手往兜里要掏纸巾，却看见木子洋手里捏了皱巴巴的一团——又想起早上卜凡的样子，心里一瞬间突然憋笑。

 

“我错了，小弟。”木子洋抽了抽鼻子，眼角泛着委屈巴巴的红，“我本来觉得没什么的。但是，伤害到你的心情了，就是我的不对。”

木子洋洗完的头发没吹也没抓，柔顺地耷拉着。  
“我以后肯定不去找卜凡了……”木子洋急着表态，却又发现自己失言：“——不是，不只是卜凡，我谁也不找了。”

那你就憋着呗？——灵超刚想问，目光却停在了木子洋的裤子上——

那是他平时很少穿的、一条没有拉链也不需要脱裤子就能直接掏出来的运动睡裤。

忍不住瞟了眼垃圾桶，里边有几张纸看起来松松散散被随意一丢，不像其他纸被眼泪湿透。

随后让他脑子一炸的是，他洋哥肩上，搭着一件自己前几天穿过的睡衣。

——木子洋低着头没注意，但灵超知道自己脸肯定红了。

 

“洋哥……”灵超喘着气开口。“我问的问题很难吗？需要你想这么多天？”

他还是耿耿于怀。小孩子难免还有孩子气，喜欢谁就非要问出个答案——

——你是不是也跟我宇宙第一好。

——我是不是你最在意的人。

——我在你心里，到底是不是有最重要的位置。

“不难……”木子洋摸摸鼻子，“就是我不好意思回答你。”

成年人脸上抑制着不属于他这个年龄的羞涩：“我想让你做我的爱人。”

小孩子听完像得了大糖，喜笑颜开地钻进终于得到认证的怀抱里，抬头忽闪着自己的大眼睛认真地问——

“那做你的爱人可以和你做爱吗？”

“？？！——”木子洋努力瞪着哭肿的眼睛。

“我看你是又想挨揍了吧李英超！你过来——我打不死你！”

 

\-------------------------------------

这次我也决定做个人，车太突兀我直接删了。

既然洋哥对等小弟成年这么执着，我也老老实实等着到那天万车齐上秋名山吧。


End file.
